


Cryptkeeper

by BootlegFireworks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dont want to give spoilers, this thing is so hard to be tagged oh my goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BootlegFireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska, Eridan, Sollux, Dirk, Jake, Rose, Equius, Nepeta and Doc Scratch are forming a group of serial killers, localized in Athens, Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning to write this for almost a year.  
> I have no idea how to tag this, I'm gomen, please don't kill me.

_It was an early summer day in Athens, Greece. Outside was unusually hot for this period. In this period, trolls have learned to cohabitate with people, and even though people were going to work and everything seemed peaceful in the greek capital, the economical crisis stroke and not long before present, the citizens of this city started a riot against the government._

_Meanwhile, in the same city, the personal of a local hospital was busy carrying patients and consulting them. A man gets out from the surgery room, all covered up in blood on the surgical equipment._  
 _We will talk more about this character's identity later. For the time being, let's call him "The Blank"._

_This man is mysterious, he doesn't let anyone see his face and wears a huge white globe just for that purpose. He cuts a hole in his surgical mask just to shove a cigarette in his mouth, and goes down the hospital stairs till the basement, blowing smoke everywhere on the lobby. The man passes after a couple of halls, and knocks down one of the doors, scaring to death a female troll dressed in dark blue scrubs, standing in front of a naked corpse, who was eating a sandwich and holding a big hatchet in her hand, like if she was ready to kill someone._

_"Oh, you. If you were someone else, you would've been meat for shaorma by now.", the troll said, completely shocked by the surgeon's presence._  
 _"Vriska, what the fuck, I came here to tell you a funny joke."_

_Then, the man dragged his surgical mask a little, to ventilate it because of the amount of smoke that gathered in it, and started to tell the joke to the girl. Vriska Serket seemed like she was not paying attention, but she was focused on her work. She put down the hatchet, near the table, and her sandwich on the corpse's chest, took a knife and made an excision on the corpse's abdomen, in order to check the peritoneal cavity of the already decomposing body. After rapidly making the excision, she sticks her small hand in the corpse's abdomen and takes out all the visceres, leaving a total mess on the table. In the end, the man manages to finish the joke, and Vriska yawned._

_"Cool", she shrugged, while checking the corpse's liver, when all of a sudden her eyes widened in surprise._

_"AHA ! I knew it ! This guy was in an advanced state of cirrhosis due to alcohol consumption !!!! YES ! That explains everything ! Case closed."_

_After she giggled in excitement, she took off her dusted latex gloves, tossed them in the trash can for disposable waste, and lit up a cigarette. Then, Vriska turned around and took the sandwich that lied on the corpse, brushed it a little to clear the formol that was covering the corpse and might transfered in her sandwich, and took a big bite._

_"I really don't understand how can you do that shit, seriously. Like taking your sandwich that lied on that filthy corpse, and then eat it..."_  
 _"Look who's talking, the one that just operated a cancerous self that had a 1 fucking kilogram tumour, to be more specific, a neurolimphom that evolved malignously, and the patient didn't even thought about going for a simple control."_

_Then, the man spits in the nearest sink his gum, along with green and nasty-looking phlegm._

_"Oh, and now you're spitting in my fucking sink, too ! Great !", the redhead laughed sarcastically._  
 _"Shut up, Vriska.", the man said, while turning off his cigarette in the blood that oozed out from the disected corpse. "OK, now, where can I throw this ?"_  
 _Vriska looked up, to calculate the dead point of each camera, and to check if they were in the safe zone. Then, with bare hands, she took out all the intestines, and pointed inside the peritoneal cavity._  
 _"Throw it here, nobody will mind. I'm the forensic doctor.", she said._

 

Vriska smiled at the reminding of these bitter-sweet memories, as she spinned the spoon in her cup of tea and took another smoke from her cigarette. Then, she took off her eyes from her vienese cappucino and stared at the person who was sitting in front of her.

His name is Eridan Ampora, a well-built 23-year old russian college drop-off troll born in Kazahstan with black hair and a purple highlight in front, with a pair of piercing purple eyes that were hid by his hipster glasses. He moved in Greece with his brother, Cronus, and his brother's boyfriend, Kankri, after his parents got murdered, but not long after, Cronus and Kankri die in a car crash on a highway. Eridan is a party animal, loves having fun, is rebel and hits on everything that breathes. The last characterization of Eridan pretty much defines the way he could possibly meet Vriska: On Facebook.  
The russian put on a seductive smug on his face, while staring into Vriska's dark blue eyes.

"So, wwhat's your occupation, swweetie ?"

His stutter and russian accent are annoying as hell.

Vriska, unimpressed of his move on herself, she took a sip from her coffee and blankly stared through the cafe's window, at the busy capital of Greece.

"I'm a forensic doctor".  
"Oh ! Does that mean you wwork wwith dead people all of the time ?"  
"Not all the time, but mostly yes."

Eridan narrowed his eyes in disgust, clearly faking it.

"Wow ! That must be very unpleasant...", Eridan said, while resting his hand on Vriska's.

Vriska rapidly retracted her hand, repulsed, and widening her eyes in disgust before starting a shitstorm.

"Oh cut the crap ! The only thing you guys have in mind is pailing, pailing, pailing, and again pailing. You can't think of anything else besides shagging ? Ugh. Pay the consumption and let's get the fuck out of here."

Well played for a 25-year old girl, Vriska. Her days of having "hardcore fun" are long gone, right after she turned 22 years old. She still has fun, but not in the way normal people are, and basically this is what Vriska is doing: searching for people to have other type of fun with.

Vriska, that maybe innocent-looking slender troll with dark blue eyes that once was a catwalk model and now is spending most of her time in the morgue, scrolling deep in the mistery of forensics, is actually one of the most insane serial killers alive. She randomily chooses a victim when she goes out, and manages to bring it in her house. They watch television together, scroll around YouTube, when in a moment of disconcordance of the prey, Vriska picks up a contondent object and hits the victim in the head. Then, she picks up a bayonette and decapitates her victim, picks up a long stick and dresses up in her favourite dress, a light-blue Vivienne Westwood dress she once wore on the catwalk. As how the tradition from her country she was born, in Romania, during the feudal period, there was a ruler of Muntenia called Vlad Dracul, also known as "Dracula" or "Vlad the Impaler", who used to impale the thieves and the turks who were invading his land, and not a vampire like everybody thought so.  
Due to this regiment Vlad The Impaler used to apply, she did almost the same: impaling the decapitated heads of her victims and taking them in the middle of nowhere, leaving them as food for the necrophiliac crows that are wandering in the zone.  
But, when she gets home, she pushes the rest of her victim's body aside, so she can rest in her bed while watching some series of Supernatural, without being disturbed. After a while, when she realizes, her first thought is "Great, now what the fuck am I doing now ? I'm going to fucking sleep here at night, and my bed is full of blood.", moment in which she calls her friend, Rose Lalonde.

 

Rose is the mysterious surgeon's anaesthesist, they know each other ever since the surgeon moved from Romania to Greece and started working to the same hospital as she did. You might think that this little depiction of a cute angel wouldn't hurt a fly.  
You're fucking wrong, that was completely biased of you to think that.

She's Satan's right hand. Despite the fact that he's skinny, unlike Vriska who is rich in muscle mass, she has other advantages. Rose always acts innocent, sometimes too much, around his victim, manages to win the sympathy of the prey and takes the victim to her place, takes two needles and stings the prey's heart and neck, aiming for the vagal nerve, killing it instantly. Then, with her secrets, manages to clear the spot leaving no trace and evidence. If the police is off for her skin, she has enough acquaintances to get her ass sorted out of the country and runs to her secret hiding place in Italy.

 

"Hey ! Watch your fucking step !", Vriska yelled to a random man who accidentally stepped on her foot.  
A couple of steps after the incident, Eridan froze his sight to Vriska's and they stopped walking. The usually busy street got miraculously empty. They were looking violently one to another, and both got the message, like they were speaking telepatically.  
They both are criminals.

The look on their eyes were demeaning their hatred. Hatred towards the individuals that are surrounding them. Eridan's eyes were full of pain, too, but not for long, widening them shortly after and gripping Vriska's neck, in an attempt to choke her.

All of a sudden-

Strike.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of dynamics in this series, like new characters, pairings, time and place shifting, and all that.


End file.
